1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an overhead cable transport installation, in particular a gondola lift or a chairlift comprising a carriage with a detachable grip for coupling a load, in this case a gondola or a chair, on a continuously moving cable. The grip is of the detachable type permitting the uncoupling of the carriage from the cable in the stations or terminals and the running on a transfer guiding rail at a slow speed or the stopping of the gondola or chair at the loading or unloading platforms. The braking, acceleration and driving of the uncoupled grip carriage in the stations may be provided by wheels frictionly acting on a running friction plate rigidly secured to the upper side of the grip carriage body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 334,078, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,430 on Apr. 10, 1984, discloses such a chairlift having a detachable grip which may remain fixed to the cable on the line during the night and which can still be safely and efficiently uncoupled and coupled to the cable notwithstanding the icing or snow. A problem resides in the driving of the grip carriage covered with snow and ice in the stations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a correct circulation of the carriages in the stations.
Another object is to clear the friction plate of the grip from any snow or ice which may hinder the correct friction drive of the carriage.